In Which Korra Grows Up
by Immac
Summary: A series of one-shots following Korra through childhood and adolescence, prior to her leaving for Republic City.
1. In Which Korra Is Given The Talk

_**A/N: This is a series of one-shots following Korra's childhood. It is not in chronological order, though Korra's age is usually stated in the chapter and in the Author's Note. In this chapter, she is nine years old. - Immac**_

* * *

**In Which Korra Is Given "The Talk"**

Korra wasn't entirely sure why Katara called her and requested to meet late at night. Katara had never done this in the past, and Korra was really tired. At about 9 years old, she'd finally mastered healing and had been celebrating with her family all night. But her master had beckoned her to the high cliff overlooking the ocean, so Korra went.

"Korra, I'm glad you came," Katara greeted her. "We need to have a talk."

"Is this the talk about bleeding for a week every month? 'Cause, if it is, one of the White Lotus guys beat you to it," Korra informed the elderly woman. Katara laughed.

"No, this one is a little different."

"Is it like the one Tenzin tried to give me when he was here last week? All I got outta that one was that boys and girls are built differently and something about Buzzard-Bees and Turtle-Ducks," Korra said, remembering the confusing conversation that Tenzin had with her. He'd been sorta red, and stammered a lot, and almost everything he'd said went over Korra's head.

"No, Korra. You see, there's a special kind of bending that I need to tell you about. I think you're old enough to learn about it," Katara explained.

At this, Korra's eyes lit up with excitement. The little over-achiever was always looking for a way to best the other children in the village, and a new kind of bending could do just that.

"Do you see the moon?" Katara asked gently.

"Uh huh!" Korra nodded. "It's full tonight."

"Do you know what that means?"

"It means all the water benders are really strong tonight," Korra informed her. Katara smiled faintly, proud of how well her pupil actually listened.

"Very good. Well, tonight, the moon makes some water benders so strong that they can bend something… a little _different,_" Katara said, her smile fading and her lips pressing together grimly. Korra was getting confused, and a little scared.

"Like… earth or fire? I thought only I could bend other elements?" the child frowned. Katara chuckled darkly, only adding to poor Korra's confusion.

"No, child. You are the only one who can bend all the other elements. You see, there's liquid in your body," she started before Korra cut her off.

"Like when I fell on the ice and cut my knee and it was bleeding?" she asked.

"Yes," Katara nodded remembering how her own daughter, Kya, had been just as curious and confused when she had given her this talk many years ago. "There are some water benders who, with the help of a full moon, can bend the blood and fluids in your body. They make you a puppet, and you can't control yourself."

Korra yelped in spite of herself. Katara instantly regretted bringing her out here. Korra was too young. She didn't need to know about this. She needed her innocence. This was too much for her.

But Korra immediately put on a brave face, as if encouraging Katara to go on. So Katara did.

"It's called blood bending," she said. "I brought you out here to show it to you."

"Am I gonna learn it?" Korra asked as Katara water bended a fish up out of the water and flopped it onto the snow beside them. The water it had been encased in splashed around it and the fish began to flip and flop.

"No. I will show you, though," Katara says. Korra watches as Katara holds her hands in front of her, like she's holding strings for a puppet. The fish stands on its fins, walking as if they were legs. Katara has a single tear run down her cheek as she lifts the fish into the air. It's struggling, a sickening squalch sound echoing loudly enough for Korra to hear as Katara hovers it over the water.

"Korra, give it a ball of water," she informed her pupil. Korra hastily bended a little orb of liquid, only slightly uneven, and Katara dropped the fish into the water, where it began to swim around eagerly. Katara stuck her hand into the water, stroking the fish gently and whispering apologies.

Korra lowered the ball of water back into the ocean and watched as the fish's shadow disappeared.

"That's scary," Korra whispered, breaking the silence between herself and her mentor.

"I don't want you to learn it," Katara murmured. "It does nothing good for anyone. But you must know what it is."

"Master Katara? Are you alright?" Korra asked as she cocked her head. She'd never seen the old woman so serious about anything.

"Just… memories," Katara said, offering her hand to the child. "Come on. Let's get you home."

* * *

_**A/N: I am accepting any suggestions for future one-shots. If you submit one, please give me a general idea of how old you expect her to be, or I will make it up myself. And please, no Republic City characters unless they have a good reason to be in the South Pole. Thanks! - Immac**_


	2. In Which Korra Meets Tenzin

_**A/N: This one-shot takes place when Korra is four, presumably about a week after the beginning of the first episode. I like to think that she actually frightened Tenzin a little bit when they first met, since he's so used to the Avatar being Aang, who's polite and calm. But, whatever. Since I forgot to in the last chapter, I'll say it twice here. LOK isn't mine. LOK isn't mine. - Immac**_

* * *

**In Which Korra Meets Tenzin**

Tenzin held his cloak tighter against his chin, wishing his beard would warm his face more than it did. He tried to ignore the cold, though, for he knew he was going to find her. When the White Lotus had informed him that they'd found his father's reincarnation, Tenzin had been overjoyed. Four years hadn't made his father's absence any more bearable, and now it was like he was closer.

And then Tenzin reached the igloo.

"Tenzin, meet Avatar Korra," Katara said, looking through the door. Tenzin stood by his mother and looked in at the room, finding a young girl sitting inside. She appeared to be entertaining herself by making crude dolls of the others in the room by bending the rock floor around her. She had one in her hand that sort of looked like Katara and looked like she was trying to give it a smiley face made from dirt. Once the Katara doll was done, the girl sat it aside and picked up one that was blatantly the White Lotus man that was short and stumpy with sporadic grey hair and glasses and a permanent unsatisfied disposition.

She set it on fire, giggling.

Katara chuckled, but Tenzin blinked in shock.

"Korra, darling, no setting stuff on fire in the house," the girl's mother scolded. Her father bended snow in from outside and put out the burning doll. Korra pouted, then stood up, scooping up the Katara doll and ran towards the door.

"This is you! It's awesome! Just like you!" Korra grinned, handing it to the elderly woman, who graciously accepted it with a smile. She looked up at Tenzin, her blue eyes curious. "Who're you?"

"Korra, this is my son, Tenzin," Katara introduced the girl.

"You've got something on your head," Korra said with a frown, pointing to her own forehead.

"It's my tattoos," Tenzin said politely, squatting to see her eye-to-eye. "I'm an air bending master."

Tenzin jumped back as Korra suddenly slammed her feet against the ground, willing another crude doll to come from the ground. She rushed back inside and smeared dirt over it before bring it back outside and handing it to Tenzin. The doll had a serious face, a sloppy arrow going down too far down its face, and a smear that appeared to be his beard.

"That one's you," Korra explained. "He's an air bending master, but he doesn't smile much."

"Charming," Tenzin raised an eyebrow while his mother beside him smothered her laughter. "I hear you already can bend three elements," he tried.

"Uh huh! I'm the Avatar and you gotta deal with it!" She grinned, bending up a block of earth under his feet and making Tenzin stumble back. She threw a punch and a candle flame-sized ball of fire singed his beard. He put it out with his fingers while she bended the snow around her into water, which she splashed Tenzin with.

"Korra, dear, let's leave Tenzin alone," Katara said gently. "Come on, we can go play with your dolls."

As Katara took Korra's hand to go back inside, Tenzin caught her by the shoulder.

"Are you sure she's my father?" he muttered in his mother's ear while Korra looked up at them impatiently.

Katara just laughed.

* * *

_**A/N: Like I mentioned before, I will accept submissions for what Korra flashbacks I should do. Remember: no Republic City characters unless there's a good reason for them to be in the South Pole! -Immac**_


	3. In Which Korra's Dad Meets Her Boyfriend

_**A/N: In this chapter, Korra is about 14 years old, as is Anyu. I absolutely loved writing this because I can totally see Korra oblivious to the fear her dad strikes into her beau's heart. Actually, a lot of girls are probably this oblivious. But, oh well! LOK isn't mine. -Immac**_

* * *

**In Which Korra's Dad Meets Her Boyfriend**

Korra didn't know what the big deal was. It was just her dad. Tonraq had always been very even tempered, and wasn't even that scary looking. Sure, he was a little big, but certainly Anyu was just overreacting. In fact, he was overreacting so much that he'd already shed his gloves, and when she tried to hold his hand, she found it to be clammy before he tentatively pulled away.

Her mother was standing at the door when they arrived at the igloo.

"Mom, this is Anyu," Korra said, gesturing to the boy. "Anyu, this is my mom."

"Nice to meet you," Anyu said politely.

"Pleasure is mine," Senna smiled.

"Mom, he's one of Katara's live-in students. He's a really good water bender," Korra informed her mother. "Is dad here?"

"He's inside," her mother said. "Anyu, why don't you show me your water bending while Korra grabs Tonraq?"

"Yes ma'am," Anyu nodded. Before ducking into the igloo, Korra gave him a supportive smile and two thumbs up. Anyu blushed slightly and the corner of his lips twitched upwards. With that, Korra went inside.

Tonraq was sitting against the wall, whittling his spear to a fine point. He looked up at his daughter and smiled.

"There's my Avatar," he grinned, standing and embracing her in a large embrace. "The Order let you out for the weekend?"

"Yep," Korra said happily. She loved whenever she got weekends off, and considering the progress she'd been making in earth bending, she felt like she deserved this one. "I want you to meet someone."

"Who? I thought I knew all your little friends," her father said, his eyebrows knitting together.

"He's new. His name is Anyu. I really like him," Korra explained. Her father frowned a little bit. "He's outside with mom."

"Well, let me meet the boy," Tonraq said, reaching for his spear.

Anyu was doing simple water bending tricks for Senna, who watched politely. He certainly wasn't Korra, who'd already mastered water bending years ago, but he definitely was very good. He'd probably master it before he turned 16. At the sight of Tonraq, Anyu let the water fall back onto the ground around him, where it instantly refroze.

"H-hello, sir," Anyu stammered, brushing a lock of his dark hair behind his ear.

"Hello, Anyu. I'm Korra's father," Tonraq says. "Won't you come in? I'd like to talk to you for a moment."

Anyu went pale as he followed Korra's father inside. Senna smiled knowingly as she grabbed her daughter's arm and kept her outside.

"Why can't I go in?" Korra asked.

"Your father needs to have a man-to-man chat with Anyu," her mother replied. "Is Anyu the boy you were telling me about in your letter?"

"Uh huh," Korra grinned. She'd sent her mother a letter about a week ago, when Anyu had first asked her to come take a walk with him. Korra had described how he'd held her hand, and told her stories he'd heard about the moon (even though Katara had told her them already, she liked listening a second time), and how he kissed her goodnight, on the lips. She hadn't known at the time that she'd get a weekend off to visit her parents, but when she found out, she immediately asked Anyu to come with her and meet her family.

Senna raised her eyebrow at the younger girl.

"You aren't worried about him being alone with your father?" she asked.

"Of course not. Dad can behave," Korra said. Up until that point, it hadn't even occurred to her that Tonraq might be any less than hospitable and welcoming to Anyu. She had considered Anyu might be nervous, but she had brushed it aside as ridiculous.

Senna just smiled and hugged her daughter. Korra found herself straining to hear the conversation inside while she and her mother began making the soup for dinner. Her mom calmly told her that what happens between a man and the boy his daughter is dating stays between them. Then she asked if Korra would please light the fire so the soup would be warm.

After a while, Tonraq and Anyu reemerged from the igloo. Anyu looked paler than before (if that were possible), but Korra's dad had a smug look on his face. Senna shook her head as she began bending the soup into little wooden bowls.

After dinner, Korra was walking Anyu back home, and she finally found the courage to ask, "What did he say to you?"

"That if I ever hurt you," he gulped, "he'll feed my head to tiger seals."

Anyu safely at home, Korra ran back to the igloo and confronted her father. He simply sipped the soup off of his spoon and replied, "That's a lie. I also said I'd feed the rest of him to Naga."

* * *

_**A/N: You know the drill. Suggestions, but no Republic City characters that don't have a good excuse to be in the South Pole. - Immac**_


	4. In Which Korra Meets Naga

_**A/N: First off, LOK isn't mine. Sadly. Now, I have to say that this is my favorite one so far. I don't know why. The lack of dialogue normally wouldn't be my thing, but this one was fun to write. I hope it'll be fun to read, too. Korra is seven years old in this chapter. **__**- Immac**_

* * *

**In Which Korra Meets Naga**

Korra squatted behind a snow drift, determined to wait out the snow storm. She hadn't meant to be out in the snow so late, but somehow, her game of hide and seek with the other kids had ended a little too well for her, as nobody appeared to have found her. While the others were probably at home, safe and warm, she was hoping the snow would stop soon so she could find her way back to either her igloo or the compound she wasn't really supposed to have left in the first place. Korra shivered and pulled the collar of her jacket up over her nose and the hood down until she felt the furry lining graze her brows.

She tried to bend a small flame to warm herself, but as soon as she did, the torrential downpour of snow snuffed it out. Korra grunted in frustration.

The snow went on and on for what seemed like hours before Korra grew fed up with sitting and waiting. She decided that she'd find her way back home in the snow. It wasn't as if she was going to last much longer if she didn't go then. The only problem was that she'd been in her hiding spot for so long that she couldn't exactly remember which way to go. Besides, it had been the middle of the afternoon when she had found this spot to hide, and now, if she could see it, Korra was pretty sure the moon would be high above her. Of course, she wasn't the sort of girl who would let being lost in the woods stop her. She was the Avatar! She was awesome! No amount of darkness or snow would keep her from finding her way.

So, Korra set off into what she was pretty sure was the woods she'd come from when hiding from Cikuq, who had been 'it' in the game. Her stomach growled and she really wished she had brought something to eat with her when she snuck out of the compound with the other children. As a wolf howled somewhere off in the distance, she realized that she was also unarmed.

_Great idea, Korra,_ the seven year old Avatar thought bitterly, _just great._

She continued bending tiny flames to light her path, over and over as they kept being fizzled out by the snow. While irritating, it did manage to get her out of the woods and into a new clearing. Korra breathed a large sigh of relief. This clearing actually did look a bit familiar to her.

A low growl came from behind her.

While the clearing was familiar, Korra couldn't shake the feeling that the polar bear dog hadn't actually been there before.

It was small, white, probably just a puppy. But even as a puppy, it was almost Korra-sized, and if it wasn't, it would be if it stood on it's hind paws. It lowered the front half of its body and bared its teeth, growling at the little girl again. Korra put her hands up defensively, backing up. The polar bear dog followed her, until Korra found herself pressed against a tree with nowhere to go. She could barely see the dog through the snow, nothing except its dark black eyes and snout. Korra lit another flame, holding her hand over it to preserve it like she'd done when wandering through the woods moments ago. The dog paused, looking at it carefully, before lunging towards Korra as it was extinguished.

"No!" Korra yelped, diving behind the tree at the last second. The polar bear dog smacked face-first against the trunk, causing the snow piled in the branches above to come toppling down on both the Avatar and the dog.

Korra dug herself out as quickly as possible. She snuck a glance around the tree and saw the dog shaking snow off its head and back. She took advantage of the moment and ran in what she hoped was the right direction. The polar bear dog let out a bark, far too menacing for such a young creature, then took off after her. Korra panted as she ran, looking over her shoulder to make sure she wasn't being followed. As soon as she faced forward again, she smashed into a different tree.

The rough tree bark had scratched her face, and she could feel the warm blood oozing down her forehead and matting her eyebrows. Korra tried to ignore the pain as the dog gained on her, forcing herself to get back up and run. Unfortunately, the crash had eaten up her head start, and the dog gained on her quickly. The Avatar yelped as she was tackled to the ground by the dog. It sat between her legs, pinning her chest down with one paw and her left arm down with the other.

The polar bear dog growled in her face, licking at her cuts.

"No!" she said weakly, using her free arm to bend a small stream of water up and splash the dog in the face. The dog shook its head, startled. "No!" Korra repeated, more firmly, splashing it again until it was off of her. She sat up and propped herself up with her left arm, which was now sore and a little scratched from the creature's monstrous paws. The dog looked at her with disdain, as if to say _How dare you?_

The dog tried to bare its teeth again, but Korra splashed it again, firmly telling it, "No."

The snow began clearing, and Korra stood up, more than a little tired as she hobbled back towards the clearing, following the clearest path she could. Every now and then, she'd hear a confused growl behind her, but she'd just bend another stream of water and say, "No," exhaustedly. After a while, the growling stopped, but Korra heard it still following behind her. Eventually, it caught up with her, looking up at her with it's black eyes with confusion. It snuffed its nose against her hand, but before Korra could tell it 'no,' she realized that the dog didn't want to bite her, but rather support her.

The young Avatar gratefully placed a little bit of weight against the dog, throwing her arm over its back, and the dog walked with her until they could see the compound. Almost before Korra could even register that she'd seen it, the Order of the White Lotus ran up to them. Korra felt the dog grow tense at her side, and a loud snarl filled the air. They waved flaming torches at it, trying to scare it, and the dog was growling, trying to fight back. Weakly, and with no small amount of frustration, Korra bended another stream (smaller than the others, as she just didn't really have it in her much anymore) and splashed the dogs face (where ice crystals had began forming on its fur).

"No," she said impatiently.

Nobody seemed to understand why this wild beast was helping the Avatar, nor why it appeared to be listening to her commands. But the dog refused to leave Korra's side, so they let it into the compound for fear that it'd attack them.

Katara took Korra inside for healing, and the polar bear dog sat outside, laying on its stomach, watching through the open door. Nobody dared go near it, for if they did, the animal would just growl until Korra told her 'no.' She didn't even need the water anymore.

"Do I even want to know why you have a wild animal with you?" Katara asked as she began healing the cuts on the little girl's face.

"Probably not," Korra admitted wearily.

"Alright then," the elderly woman said with a nod. "I'll let you tell me tomorrow before we do extra work to make up for the training you missed today."

Korra nodded, not even upset that she'd be working long hours tomorrow. After she'd been properly fed and healed and put to bed, Korra looked at the moon, now clear above her. And then she heard a growl outside as the polar bear dog stuck its head in the first story window. Korra smiled faintly.

"Come on in, girl," she whispered encouragingly as the animal jumped through the window and curled up on the floor. "I'm gonna call you Naga, okay?"

The polar bear dog thumped her tail at this, licking her new master's fingers as Korra stroked her fur. Then, she sniffed at the water bending scrolls on the floor by the bed.

"Naga," Korra warned as Naga picked one up with her teeth. Naga looked up sheepishly and slowly dropped the scroll. "Good girl."

* * *

**_A/N: Just so you know, my intention with the whole splashing thing was to be like someone squirting a puppy with water when they're bad. Remember, I'll accept submissions. Blah, blah, blah, no Republic City characters, blah, blah, blah, good excuse for being in South Pole. - Immac_**


	5. In Which Aang Dies And Korra Is Born

_**A/N: LOK is not mine, nor are the characters from ATLA that show up in this chapter. The Gaang is all old. Sixties and whatnot. Their kids are some undeterminate age younger than that (because I'm too lazy to do math). Korra is, you know, being borned, so... like, she's a baby. - Immac**_

* * *

**In Which Aang Dies And Korra Is Born**

"Where's Aang?" Zuko panted as he and Mai ran up to the front door. A young acolyte looked surprised by their arrival, but she meekly pointed inside.

"Third door on the left," she said.

As they entered the hall, they saw Lin standing out in the hallway, arms crossed across her chest. She stared at her feet, not even bothering to look up when the Fire Lord and his wife passed by. As Mai continued inside, Zuko paused, turning back to Toph's child.

"Lin, are you alright?" he asked.

"Yeah," she muttered. "Tenzin's not."

"I can imagine," Zuko said, chuckling bitterly. He hugged Lin close, kissing the top of her head the way he used to when she was little and he was visiting her family. He squeezed her shoulder comfortingly as he ran into the room.

* * *

"It's okay, Senna!" Tonraq calmed his wife down. "You'll be alright."

Senna groaned, placing a hand on her swollen stomach. She'd been in labor for a few hours already, and she was more than ready for her child to be out of her. Tonraq wiped his hand across her forehead, brushing away her hair from where it'd stuck to her sweaty forehead.

"Ugh!" she moaned.

The midwife encouraged her to push harder, which she did, screaming out in pain. She gripped Tonraq's hand so tightly, his fingers turned red and her knuckles turned white.

"The baby is crowning," the midwife said soothingly. "Just a little while longer, I promise."

Senna screamed out in pain again.

* * *

"Aang," Katara breathed, crouching against his bed. She didn't trust herself to speak any louder, for fear that she'd break down and sob in front of her children and friends, who were just as upset as she. Sokka placed a hand on her shoulder comfortingly and she stood up, burying her face in her brother's shoulder.

"Don't be so sad," the Avatar insisted. "Everything will be fine."

"You're a good man, Twinkletoes," Toph muttered, wiping the tears from her unseeing eyes before they dare streak her cheeks. "Crazy, but a good man."

"He's sixty six, Toph," Mai said. "Are you ever going to stop calling him that?"

"If he's still breathing, he's still Twinkletoes," Toph said firmly. Aang chuckled.

* * *

"Come on, Senna, push!" Tonraq urged.

"You want the baby out?" his wife spat acidly. "YOU push it out!"

"Just a little longer, I swear, darling," Tonraq said soothingly, stroking her cheek. She slapped his hand away.

"I want it out NOW," she growled.

"The baby is almost out," the midwife informed them. "Push again, Senna."

She screamed as she pushed, growling at her husband while he cheered her on.

* * *

Bumi held Kya close, her tears staining his shirt. Katara kneeled beside her husband, holding his hand even though she knew he wouldn't hold hers back. Sokka put his arm around Suki, and Zuko put his around Mai. Toph was silent, and was thankful everyone else was looking at the ground, meaning nobody was paying attention to the chief of police as she cried.

Tenzin finally excused himself, meeting Lin out in the hall.

"I'm so sorry, Tenzin," she said, hugging him. He squeezes her around her middle, sighing heavily. He didn't have it in him to cry. Not now, at least. Maybe later, when he was alone. But it felt nice having her in his arms. Lin pulled away a little, then tilted his chin up and kissed his lips gently.

They heard a noise from the end of the hall, and both turned to look as the young acolyte girl hid her head back around the corner.

"Pema," Tenzin called. She stuck her head back out. "Come here."

She strode up to them, biting her lip.

"Master Aang… is he…?" she asked nervously. Tenzin gripped Lin's hand and nodded at Pema. She gasped, shaking her head.

"He's gone," Tenzin confirmed.

* * *

"She's here," Tonraq said as the midwife wrapped their infant daughter in blankets.

Tonraq and Senna accepted the bundle eagerly. Bright, almost oceanic, blue eyes blinked open every now and then as the baby cried, unused to her change in surroundings. Her skin was warm to the touch, and soft, too. She had her mother's lips and her father's chin, and she was just perfect, it was hard to believe. Senna and Tonraq had had two names picked out throughout the duration of her pregnancy, one for a boy and one for a girl. Now that they saw their daughter, a real, living human being, they knew the name they'd chosen would fit her perfectly.

"My beautiful little Korra," she whispered, kissing the top of her daughter's head.

* * *

_**A/N: You guys better know what goes down here by now. If not, check the last four chapters. K? :D - Immac**_


	6. In Which Korra Pranks Her Master

_**A/N: LOK isn't mine. Korra is 10 years old in this chapter. To the person who requested this, I'm sorry I didn't do this one for so long. I'm also sorry because I'm not sure if this actually qualifies as a prank. But Howl's here! :D - Immac**_

* * *

**In Which Korra Pranks Her Master**

Korra was not paying attention in class. She rarely was, but today something was different about her apathetic glazed stare into the distance while her teacher scolded her for not having the correct stance. She noticed she was the only one there, meaning everyone else got the weekend off and she didn't. Again.

"Korra, are you even listening?" Master Kun asked in frustration.

"Huh?" Korra jumped. Kun scowled and rolled his eyes.

"How are you going to learn earth bending without paying attention?" he scolded.

"I knew how to do it when I was four," Korra muttered, rolling her eyes. "Master Kun, is it okay if I take Naga out for a bit?" she asked after glancing at her polar bear dog, who obviously needed to respond to the call of nature.

"Can this wait?" he asked, exasperated. Korra arched one of her eyebrows.

"Do you want her to go here?" she counters. Master Kun sighs heavily before turning and bellowing, "HOWL!"

A young White Lotus guy, a few years older than the Avatar herself, came running up. He saluted Master Kun.

"Sir?" he panted.

"Howl, please take the Avatar's pet out for a brief walk," Master Kun instructed. Howl glanced at Naga, who bared her teeth and growled. Korra glared at the dog. She and Howl both knew very well what happened if anyone but Korra tried taking Naga out. While it had been extremely funny, the last White Lotus member who separated Naga from her master hadn't been very happy about his robes being ripped and eaten.

"Um, sir, I'd rather not," Howl said sheepishly.

"Howl," the earth bending master growled. Korra tried not to laugh as she saw Howl trying to decide which he was scared more of: Naga or Master Kun. Seeing his hesitation, Korra jumped to his aid as a plan suddenly began to unfold in her devious little mind.

"Master Kun, why don't you take her out?" she asked innocently. "I mean, if Howl is scared of her and you aren't, it'd make more sense."

Her teacher muttered something about doing everything himself as he grabbed Naga's leash (a leather rope attached to a wooden pole) and dragged her towards the door. Korra smiled encouragingly until Master Kun was out of sight. As soon as he was gone, her face fell from its cheesy grin to a look of total concentration. Howl looked at her curiously.

"Howl, do you know how to open and close the doors?" the 10 year old asked. Howl nodded slowly. "I need you to do me a favor."

Howl wasn't entirely sure what was going on, but he went along with the girl. Once Naga and Master Kun were outside of the walls of the compound, he closed the doors and locked them tightly while she grinned. Master Kun looked back in surprise and outrage.

"Korra! Get down from there!" he yelled.

"Naga!" she calls down to her dog. The polar bear dog grinned as only a dog can, then began burrowing into the snow. As soon as Naga was submerged, Korra bended the snow back over the hole, sealing it up. Moments later, Naga's head popped out on the other side, the inside, of the compound wall. "Good girl, Naga," Korra grinned.

"You're crazy. You know that, right?" Howl said flatly.

"Korra! What do you think you're doing?" Master Kun demanded. Korra looked down from the watch tower smugly.

"I think I'm getting out of earth bending for the weekend," she informed him with a smirk and raise of the eyebrow.

"You are doing no such thing!" Master Kun said stamping his foot on the ground and willing a large chunk of earth to propel him into the air. Korra bent up the snow around her and slung it at her teacher, forcing him off of his little rock pedestal and back to the ground.

"Uh, yeah. I think I am," she grinned.

He stomped his foot into the earth, pushing a large block of earth out before kicking it towards them. Howl ducked and yelped, but Korra kicked it back.

"Huh. Maybe I did teach you something," her master said, raising his eyebrows.

Korra smirked in triumph before taking a deep breath and bending up a large wall of ice to pin Master Kun in place. His feet and hands and head stuck out of the wall, struggling. He yelled at her, ordering she get him down and let him inside. She simply responded that he'd probably melt by nightfall.

Turning back to an absolutely stunned Howl, she said with a grin, "Class is dismissed."

"You're absolutely insane," Howl said as he followed her down to the ground, where Naga nearly tackled Korra, licking her face while she giggled.

"I'm the Avatar," she responded with a smile. "You gotta deal with it."

* * *

_**A/N: {insert normal spiel here} Now that that's out of the way, I've been considering doing a one-shot showing Asami, Bolin, and Mako as kids. Like, at their parent's respective funerals. But this has been pretty Korra-centric, so I want to know if you guys would be cool with one (and only one) chapter focusing on them. - Immac**_


	7. In Which Korra Is Told A Story

_**A/N: LOK is not mine. This chapter takes place when Korra is seven or eight years old. Jinora is still an infant, and this is about a month or so after she meets Naga. So we get cute and precocious Korra, slightly scary Naga, AND baby Jinora. Yay for Tenzin's babybending. - Immac**_

* * *

**In Which Korra Is Told A Story**

Nobody had mentioned to Tenzin that since he'd last been in the South Pole, Korra'd picked up a pet polar bear dog. It was so fiercely protective of her that he couldn't get within three feet of her without it growling at him. Of course, she was training it, so whenever she told it no, the dog would reluctantly let him be. But he still didn't feel comfortable having such a large animal so close to both Korra and his infant daughter.

One night, when Korra and Jinora were particularly roudy, Tenzin reluctantly settled them down with the promise of a story. Rocking Jinora in his arms, Tenzin thought about what story would be the best to tell. Korra was always pestering him about his life at the Air Temple, so he supposed a story about Republic City would calm her down the most. Korra sat in her bed, staring expectantly at him, her dog laying at the foot of her bed.

"Once upon a time, there was a blind girl named Toph. She grew up in the Earth Kingdom, and was very wealthy," Tenzin began. As soon as he mentioned the Earth Kindom, Korra's eyes grew skeptical. "She learned how earthbend from the badger moles, and she could see the world around her through vibrations in the earth."

"I already know this story, Tenzin," Korra sighed. "She traveled with Avatar Aang and helped him defeat the Fire Nation. I heard this story years ago."

"Jinora's heard it too," Tenzin chuckled as his daughter babbled. "but this one is different. Neither of you have heard this one."

"Is it a Republic City story?" Korra asked, raising her eyebrow.

"Yes. Now, as I was saying, she could see through vibrations in the earth. When she was trapped in a metal box, she could use this seismic sense to see the impurities in the metal, and was able to bend the metal," Tenzin continued.

"I know this, too," she interrupted again.

"Be quiet, Korra. Just listen," he said calmly. "Now, when she grew up, she got better at bending metal, and she began teaching others how to. And for a while, everything was really good."

He looked at Korra. She opened her mouth, but closed it and furrowed her eyebrows together. The young Avatar looked at him expectantly, patiently waiting for him to continue.

"She moved to Republic City with Avatar Aang and Katara and Councilman Sokka when the city was established. While there, she had a daughter, Lin, whom she loved very much. Lin was a powerful bender just like her mother, and while Toph wasn't a very emotional person, she made her love and pride for her daughter very vocal. But one night, when she was sleeping, someone snuck into Lin's bedroom and tried to hurt her."

Korra was very clearly interested in the story now. Tenzin wasn't sure how much of her interest was spawning from her love for the city, or the suspense of the story.

"What happened to her daughter?" Korra asked as Tenzin glanced down at Jinora. Seeing as she was asleep, he placed her into the bassinet opposite Korra's bed. Korra shooed the polar bear dog off of the foot of the bed so Tenzin would have a place to sit, and as he took the seat, she hugged her knees to her chest.

"Lin was fine," Tenzin said. "Toph felt the vibrations of the invader entering her home and got to him before Lin could be harmed. But that was when Toph's eyes were opened. Metaphorically speaking, that is."

Korra stared at him blankly, not knowing what that meant.

"Uh, ahem, but, anyways… She realized that there were people in Republic City out there who could harm her daughter, or other people's children. It was then that Toph decided that she needed to establish a police force to keep the citizens of Republic City. All of the metal benders that didn't really have a place suddenly were recruited as her police officers," he said.

"Wait, I'm confused," Korra said, cocking her head. "Whenever I heard this story before, Toph never liked the law. What happened?"

"Well, just because she was a bit," he paused, searching for a word, "_rebellious_, it didn't mean that she didn't want peace and safety any less."

"Oh," Korra frowned. "Okay. Keep going."

Tenzin chuckled, but continued, "One day, these powerful fire benders were attacking some innocent people in the park. Toph and her cops went after them, but found out that the metal cuffs they were bending to stop people weren't fast enough to stop the fire benders. Toph thought quickly, and felt one of the victims fiddling with a necklace on a metal cord."

"Did Toph use the cord to stop them?" Korra asked eagerly.

"Yes, she did. She took down the leader and scared all the others off. So, from that day on, instead of using big, bulky cuffs to stop bad guys, all of the metal bender police officers carried around spools of metal cables like the one on the necklace," Tenzin smiled.

"That's awesome!" Korra exclaimed, until Tenzin shushed her, reminding her that Jinora was sleeping. "What else happens in Republic City?"

Tenzin smiled, kissing her forehead as he stood.

"I'll tell you another story tomorrow night. Good night, Korra."

He turned out the light as he left the room, taking Jinora's bassinet with him. Korra looked out the window at the clear night sky and grinned as she drifted off into a deep sleep in which she dreamed that she and Toph were taking down bad guys with their awesome powers. Korra slept very well that night.

* * *

_**A/N: Like I mentioned in the last chapter, I'm considering a chapter that doesn't feature Korra at all, but focuses on the rest of Team Avatar in Republic City. Let me know thoughts on that! - Immac**_


	8. In Which Korra Tries Pro Bending

_**A/N: LOK is not mine. So, in this one, Korra is 16. As for the other students, Saomik is 16, Min Jung is 15, and Yasushi is 17. Welp, I decided NOT to do a Mako/Bolin/Asami chapter. But this ought to be good enough, right? - Immac**_

* * *

**In Which Korra Tries Pro-Bending**

"Oh! And Hasook is in the drink! The Ba Sing Se Badger-Moles are crushing Republic City's own Fire Ferrets! These rookies just don't know when to quit! It's up to the fabulous bending brothers, Mako and Bolin, to save their team!" Shiro Shinobi commentated. Korra sat eagerly, listening to the radio in her room. "Ouch! Mako takes a blow to the stomach from the Badger-Moles' earthbender, Ling! But he still keeps going! I've never seen someone so determined!"

Ever since the 16-year old received a radio as a present from her parents for her birthday, she'd become hooked to Pro-Bending matches. She'd heard lots of teams, like the Wolf-Bats, and the Badger-Moles, but her favorite was the Fire Ferrets. Something about their underdog status made her just want to keep rooting for them, even if they rarely won.

"Bolin knocks out two of the Badger-Moles in one swift move! It's incredible! Uh oh, Ling nearly knocked Mako off with that blow to the legs! But he's still standing!"

She waited nervously, on the edge of her bed.

"And Mako delivers the final blow, knocking Ling into the drink right as the buzzer goes off! Amazing! The Fire Ferrets win!"

"Wahoo!" Korra cheered. Naga, who had been sleeping outside of her bedroom window, looked up in curiosity. "Sorry, girl," the Avatar apologized, rubbing her polar bear dog's head. Naga licked her hand as Korra switched the radio off. "Ah, I'd do anything to see a real pro-bending match."

She'd been begging the White Lotus guards to let her leave the South Pole some weekend to go catch a game in Republic City, but they'd always said it was too dangerous. Korra didn't get why. It wasn't as if she didn't know anyone in the city. Tenzin and his family were there; she could always stay with them. But the guards always said the same thing: _Avatar Aang trusted us with your safety. We can't let you just run off._

Even worse, Katara usually sided with them. She explained to Korra time after time that it was a dangerous world out there, that there were benders who could do things potentially greater than the Avatar could. The teenager wasn't sure, but it sounded like she was speaking from memories of when she lived in Republic City with Aang. She also wasn't entirely convinced that there were people out there who could one-up her. Honestly, it wasn't like there were other people out there capable of bending more than just one element.

Korra sighed as she flopped onto her bed. The sounds of the other kids outside made her frustrated. She knew _they_ had permission to leave over the weekends, more than just to their parents' igloos. If any one of them wanted to, they could leave and go see pro-bending. They weren't the Avatar, and they didn't have to be fiercely protected. Actually, imprisoned was probably a better word.

She swung her legs off of her bed, and opened the door that led from her room to the courtyard. The only kids her age were Min Jung, a snooty rich girl from the Fire Nation, Saomik, a boisterous waterbending Casanova, and Yasushi, a stoic earthbender. Everyone else was ridiculously younger. Korra considered this. Being almost proficient in all three elements required for a game of pro-bending, she could be her own team if she wanted to. She knew the others were good enough in their own elements that it would be a pretty even match. Besides, this could be the next best thing to watching a match: making one herself.

Korra took a deep breath as she left her room.

"Hey, guys, you want to play a game?" she called.

* * *

They divided into their 'teams.' Min Jung, Saomik, and Yasushi dubbed themselves the South Pole Tiger Seals, while Korra decided to be the Polar Bear Dog. It was kind of odd being outnumbered like she was, but she knew she could take it.

Nukka, Saomik's 5 year old sister, drew a border in the snow to make boundaries. None of them really knew the rules that well, but decided that if all members of the team took a step out of the lines in any spot, the other team won. All of the other students gathered around to watch as the game began.

Korra lashed a whip of water at Min Jung. It crashed over her head, thoroughly soaking the firebender.

"Ugh! My hair!" she growled. Saomik bent the water off of her, holding it in a small orb in front of him before sending it in a giant spray directly at Korra. The Avatar thought quickly, bending up a wall of water.

The next attack came from Yasushi, who sent two of the earthbending practice discs at Korra's legs. She jumped to avoid them, easily going over one. The other, however, broke against her ankle, making her gasp in pain and irritation. Yasushi looked uncharacteristically smug as she glared at him, gritting her teeth and ignoring the searing pain in her now-throbbing foot. She sent a small ball of fire towards him, but Saomik put it out before it could get him.

Nukka screamed out that round one was over. Each team was allowed a 2 minute break, and Korra took advantage of it, trying to hastily heal her leg. The redness decreased as she bent the water around the wound, but it was still swollen and sore. Her ankle was definitely going to require more healing later on, but it was enough to keep her going.

"Round two!" Nukka announced. "Go!"

Korra sent one of the earth discs flying at Min Jung, who leaped to get out of the way. In the process, she became the first person to step out of the boundaries.

"I broke a nail!" she whined as she flopped onto a bench beside the younger kids. Korra smirked at her, momentarily distracted. Saomik quickly launched a ball of water at the Avatar, soaking her.

Water dripped from her ponytails as the teenager bent the water off of her, slashing it towards Yasushi. The giant earthbender staggered backwards, his foot crossing the line.

"You're out!" Nukka called. Yasushi grunted before flopping on the end of another bench, his mass sending the kids sitting on the other end jumping into the air.

"Just you and me, Avatar," Saomik grinned maliciously.

"Oh no, I'm quaking in my buckskins," Korra snorted, shooting a ball of fire at him. It narrowly missed his head, but it was enough to make his eyes wide with shock. Then, they narrowed as he settled himself lower, soaking up the snow around him until he had octopus arms made of water.

"If that's the way you want to play, Korra," he snarled, slashing one of the arms at her, "so be it."

The teenaged Avatar yelped as three jagged shards of ice came shooting out of the water arm. One cut her calf, making her wince in pain. She was so not going to let someone like _him _get away with this. _Think, Korra. What would Mako do?_

Taking a deep breath, she summoned all of her strength and pushed a giant burst of fire. Just as she did, she heard a gasp behind her.

"Korra!" Katara yelled as Saomik leaped out of the way to avoid the fireball. Unfortunately, he was still within boundaries. Korra muttered something under her breath as she heard Saomik's liquid arms splash to the ground behind her. "What are you doing? Someone could get hurt!"

"We were just playing," Korra said, rubbing her left arm with her right hand. Katara cleared her throat, looking down at the blood slowly soaking the Avatar's pants. "Sorry, Master Katara," she sighed in defeat.

"No more pro-bending, alright? That goes for all of you," Katara said patiently. "Come on, Korra. You need a healing session."

Korra followed along reluctantly, limping and trying not to hiss every time weight was placed on her bad leg. Naga, who'd been watching from the courtyard along with the others, came and helped Korra, supporting her as she followed Katara. The old woman took them to her quarters and sat Korra on the bed and began to bend the water to properly heal her cut and messed up ankle.

By the time the Avatar's leg was healed, it was already dinner time. Korra hastily returned Naga to the stables, then rushed to the dining room. As she sat down to eat, Saomik smirked at her. It wasn't his usual flirtatious smirk, either, and after a few minutes she was sick of it.

"What?" she demanded furiously.

"The Tiger-Seals won. You stepped outside of the boundaries before I did," he informed her with a sly grin.

Korra didn't even care about the amount of trouble she'd get in. She shoved him face-first into his bowl of sea prunes.

* * *

_**A/N: Feel free to submit your own ideas. I need them. Badly. You saw how long it took this to get posted. - Immac.**_


	9. In Which Senna Knows

_**A/N: LOK isn't mine. In this chapter, Korra is four...ish. I think. *shrug* To the person that requested this, I'm sorry this took so long. I went to Myrtle Beach this week, and didn't bring my laptop. But here you go! :) - Immac**_

* * *

**In Which Senna Knows**

Mother's intuition.

Senna always knew that Korra would be different. She always figured her daughter would do something extraordinary, even if she just seemed like your regular tomboyish toddler at the time. She always assumed Tonraq noticed too, though her husband wasn't quite as… savvy as she. He just thought Korra was odd. He didn't care, though. It was more like a fact of life than anything: the sky is blue, the snow is white, Korra's odd.

It was weird, though. Korra always was talking about the stories her parents told her about Avatar Aang and the 100 Year War. When watching her father gut a tiger seal, she'd casually tell him the story he'd told her the night before about how Aang destroyed a fleet of Fire Nation warriors by going into the Avatar state and being a giant water monster. At bedtime, she always wanted an Aang story. By the time she was almost 4, her parents had told her all of the stories they knew.

That was the night _she_ told _them _a story about Avatar Aang.

"An' then he went all glowy and asked where Appa was," she explained, "and the sand benders told 'm they sold 'im. And Aang was _really_ mad, and Katara hugged 'im, and he stopped glowin'."

Senna knew that her daughter didn't just make this up. It was too detailed to have come from the mind of a toddler, even an odd one. Tonraq assumed she'd learned this story from one of the kids in the village, but her mother knew better. She just wasn't sure.

And then Korra ran up to her one day with a crude doll made out of earth.

"Mama! Mama!" the four-year old said eagerly. "Look! I made you!"

"Oh, baby, that's beautiful," Senna said, scooping up her daughter. The doll was only a few inches tall and had a vague but deliberate figure, but Korra had tried drawing her mother onto the doll. The doll had a smiling face and two braids, like Senna, drawn on with soot. "Did your father help you whittle this?"

"Uh uh," Korra shook her head. "I was playing and I smacked the ground, and it popped out. And then I drew on it!"

Senna blinked. Korra… _earthbended?_

"Korra, remember that story you told me and daddy about Avatar Aang? The one where his pet got sold?" she asked her child slowly. Korra nodded eagerly. "Where did you learn that?"

"I don't know. Just did. Hey, you wanna see what I did to the platypus-bear Uncle Unarock gave me?" Korra squirmed until her mother placed her back on the ground. Senna cautiously followed the child back to her bedroom, where Korra grabbed a stuffed animal. To Senna's surprise, half of the head was burnt off, and the rest was charred and crispy.

"Korra, how did you do that?" Senna gasped.

"Like this," Korra said, placing the toy on the floor. She took a deep breath, then threw a punch. A small, candle-sized spark flew from her fist, igniting the platypus-bear. Senna jumped back and yelped, but Korra just giggled and clapped.

"Uh, Korra, dear, can you put that out?" Senna asked. "_Please_?"

"Sure, mama!" Korra said happily, bending a few tiny drops of water from the snow on her windowsill and using it to extinguish the small fire on the toy. Senna blinked.

"Come on, honey, we need to go find your daddy," she said slowly. "You're just like Avatar Aang, Korra."

"Am I the Avatar like him?" the toddler's big blue eyes went wide with glee.

"I think you are," she said.

"I'm the Avatar!" Korra cheered, bursting through the wall excitedly while Senna just blinked in shock.

Her intuition told her that Korra was going to be special, and that intuition was never wrong.

* * *

_**A/N: Since you guys already know that I desperately need submissions or this thing won't go anywhere, I'm now using this space for free advertisements! :D I have a new story, The Rise of Aryan, which focuses on the Avatar following Korra's death. It'd mean the world to me if you beatiful, fabulous peoples, you, would go and check it out! (Plus, wouldn't Korra be the best spirit advisor EVER? Besides Kyoshi, I mean.) - Immac**_


	10. In Which Korra Attends A Funeral

_**A/N: LOK isn't mine. Sadly. I miss it and my Saturdays suck now. But I digress. Korra's 15 in this chapter. - Immac**_

* * *

**In Which Korra Attends A Funeral**

Korra had never formally met Sokka, chief of the Southern Water Tribe. She'd always assumed she would one day, her being the Avatar and him being a powerful leader. But no, no one ever had gotten around to introducing her. Yet, for some reason, she was still invited to his funeral.

She pulled a dark blue parka over her head, flipping her hair out from under the fabric. Having been told that this would be a formal occasion, Korra hadn't put her hair in the typical ponytail style she normally used. Of course, she still had the two twin tails hanging on opposite sides of her face, but instead of the third ponytail, a small bun kept her hair from her face, and the rest flowed onto her shoulders. It was too cold to dress up more than she was, and the Avatar was almost glad about that. It was already weird having her hair on her neck, and she didn't need clothes to make her feel more out of place than she already would be.

Katara, Tenzin, Pema, and the air-babies were waiting by the large gates of the compound by the time Korra and Naga appeared from their room. Pema quietly shushed her sobbing toddler son as her older daughters immediately attacked the teenager and her dog with hugs. Over their traditional air acolyte clothing, both girls were wearing red cloaks with the hoods pulled up over their ears. Their noses were red from the cold, unlike Korra. Though, she did suppose growing up in the South Pole did have it's advantages.

"Korra, your hair's so pretty!" Ikki, Tenzin and Pema's 4 year old daughter, said happily.

"Thanks, Ikki," the teenager replied awkwardly.

"Come on," Tenzin said gently, scooping his daughter onto his shoulders. Once Ikki was in place, he offered a hand to Jinora, who took it and squeezed comfortingly. While Ikki and Meelo seemed oblivious to the reason behind the visit to the south, Korra noticed that the eldest daughter seemed to understand the full weight of what was happening, and that her father was distressed, as well.

It was quiet walk to where the funeral was being held. Pema and the children rode on Naga's back, while Korra walked between Katara and Tenzin. Any other time, Korra would have eagerly told her mentors about the progression she was making in firebending. Though, judging by their sullen faces, she knew this was definitely not the time to bring it up.

Korra realized that while she had grown up on the outskirts of town in a tiny little igloo, Katara's home from childhood was in the center of the village. The Avatar had never been in this part of town before. There'd never been any reason to, with anything they could possibly need being closer to their home. From what the 14 year old understood, the service was to be held in their home. Afterwards, Sokka would be buried at sea, per water tribe traditions.

Once through the front door, Korra was bombarded with observations. The place smelled vaguely of meat and some sort of perfume. A pair of Kyoshi Warrior fans were plastered on the walls, right above a black stone sword. Hanging on the opposite wall was a drawing of a girl with large ears, a spiky haired and frowning boy, a girl firebending while wearing traditional Kyoshi Warrior garb, and a boy with an arrow on his head (Korra immediately recognized it as Aang), among other things. An older woman, around Katara's age, noticed the girl looking at it and smiled faintly.

"He drew that," the woman said slowly, a tear rolling down her cheek. "Right after the 100 year war, when we visited Ba Sing Se."

"It's…" Korra glanced at the drawing. She believed Naga could do better, just by holding a brush in her teeth. "Lovely?" she tried weakly, not wanting to offend the woman.

"No, it's not," the woman smiled longingly at it. "You must be the one Katara told me about. Korra, right?"

"Yeah," she replied awkwardly.

"I'm Suki. It's a pleasure to meet you, Avatar," the woman said, offering her hand. Korra shook it, and Suki continued. "Based on what Katara and Tenzin told me, I can tell you and Sokka would have gotten along. He was a big goofball."

Korra smiled faintly, vaguely noticing Katara and the air-family greeting people with hugs and kisses.

"I really wanted to meet him. I heard he was a great leader," she said, remembering what Katara had taught her about the years following the 100 year war.

"He was," Suki nodded, glancing at the portrait again. "Sokka was also an incurable clown. And once you got him on the subject of the war, he wouldn't shut up until you knew about every amazing feat he'd ever accomplished. It drove Tenzin crazy, hearing constantly about Sokka's boomerang."

Korra glanced at the airbender and snickered at the thought of him as an exasperated teenager, sick of hearing the same stories over and over again. Then she paused and smiled to herself, recalling how she must have looked when Tenzin tried to explain the importance of spirituality for the umpteenth time. Maybe they weren't so different after all.

"Come on, then," Suki smiled, her violet eyes looking fondly at the picture one last time before she pulled Korra towards the seats where Katara and the air-family were sitting. A large man with wild brown hair and a petite woman with graying hair greeted Katara before Korra arrived, scooting along to their own seats as the Avatar shuffled down the row to the far end.

She tried. She really, really, really did try to pay attention to the eulogies being given by Toph Bei Fong (though she kept imagining the hero from her childhood games, ever since that story Tenzin told her, and to her surprise, Toph was much more relaxed than she was made out to be in the story) and Fire Lord Zuko. But after a while, the stories of good times together during and after the war started to merge together, and before she could stop herself, Korra nodded off, slumped against the wall. Jinora and Ikki tried in vain to awaken her, but the Avatar stayed asleep the entire time.

"Korra… Korra… Wake up, Korra…" The Avatar jolted awake, eyes wide and breath short. Tenzin was taken by surprise by her sudden wake-up, and stumbled back half a second. "Korra, is everything alright?"

"Huh? Yeah," she mumbled, rubbing drool off her chin with her wrist. "I'm fine."

"Come on, we need to go to the bay," he offered his hand to her, and she took it, following him out of the hut and into the familiar world of snow. A crowd had been formed around the water's edge, and she really hoped she hadn't kept everyone waiting on her.

She and Tenzin wormed their way through the crowd, until they met Katara, Suki, and the others at the front of the crowd. An open coffin that appeared to be made of woven branches sat at their feet, and Korra felt herself grow a little nauseous at the sight of the former chief inside. He was dressed in warrior garb, with his wolf helmet on his head and face permanently stuck in a expression of ferocity. Katara gently stroked his face and kissed his cheek sadly, before stepping back and being enveloped in a hug by her granddaughters.

Everyone seemed to be saying their goodbyes at once. Some would squeeze his lifeless hand, others kiss his pale and cold cheeks. Korra didn't, of course, partially because she barely knew him, and partially because she was creeped out by the unmoving body. Finally, Toph stepped up to the water's edge, her unseeing eyes casting down to the coffin. She dug into her satchel, pulling out an L-shaped metal weapon.

It was steel, beautifully made. The Avatar noticed evidence of age, a thin layer of rust on one of the dulling blades. The blind earth bender fingered the rust, then laid it on top of Sokka's body, lifting his hands and placing it underneath so he could properly grasp it.

"I found it," she said finally. "Some vendor in Ba Sing Se had it. I was going to give it to him, but…" Toph trailed off. She cleared her throat, then added, "I thought the dummy should have it."

Korra was confused by it's presence, but something about it made the faces of Suki, Katara, and Fire Lord Zuko, as well as many other members of the crowd, soften. She looked at Suki, who's eyes were bubbling with happy tears.

"Boomerang," she said, "you really do come back."

She quickly kissed her husband's lips, and the coffin was closed. Tenzin, the man who had greeted Katara earlier, Fire Lord Zuko, and another man (he looked like he was Earth Kingdom, and, as Korra noticed, he had a very attractive mustache), gently pushed the coffin into the open water.

"So long, Sokka," Korra whispered as the crowd around her dispersed.

* * *

_**A/N: So, I have 2 announcements: First, for those who cared, no, I didn't finish NaNo. That's why I'm back 4 days early. Second, I have officially quit writing Avatar: Legend Of Aryan. Moving on, I know someone asked for Korra/Senna fluff, and I will get on with that, but I wanted a little Gaang-Korra intermingling, and what better way than through an event we already know happened (much to my sadness)? Anywhoo, you know the drill: Submit away! - Immac**_


	11. In Which Korra Goes Penguin Sledding

_**A/N: I'm BAAAAAAACK! I know it's been like... four months... but I'm back with a short, but fluffy, one-shot. :D Korra's 5, and I don't own LOK. If I did, season two would be on. - Immac**_

* * *

**In Which Korra Goes Penguin Sledding**

The moonlight sparkled off the snow as Katara closed her window. A candle flickered as she turned back to her room. Her brother's satchel was sitting on her bed, ready to be taken off on another adventure. So many years had done damage on the bag he'd bought in Ba Sing Se. It was old and worn. With a sigh, she realized that she was the same way. It made her sad, understanding that she wasn't the girl she used to be when the world was in turmoil. Of course, she wasn't missing the pain and agony in the world, but she did miss being spry and youthful. Katara reached a hand up, feeling the leathery skin of her cheek.

"Whatcha doing?" 5 year old Korra asked, rubbing her eyes groggily, standing in the doorway. Katara jumped in surprise. Korra looked at her teacher curiously, and the elderly woman chuckled at the child's messy hair and askew pajamas.

"Korra, dear, you should be in bed," Katara smiled. "It's late. You have water bending training tomorrow."

"But you're still up," Korra protested. "What're you doing?"

"I was going to go for a walk," Katara said patiently as the little Avatar pouted, unsatisfied with the answer. "I'm grown, Korra. You aren't. You need sleep."

"Can I go with you?" she asked. "I'm not sleepy."

Katara looked down at the little girl, who was oh-so stubborn in a way her predecessor hadn't been. Rolling her eyes and smiling.

"Fine, but I have a very special mission for you, child." Katara grabbed the satchel. "Can you carry this very carefully?"

"Of course! I'm the Avatar!" Korra lisped sleepily, stifling a yawn.

Katara waited at the doors of the compound as Korra grabbed her boots and jacket. When the young girl came plodding through the snow, Katara opened the gates.

* * *

The two walked for what seemed like an eternity, past the village Korra had grown up in, past the one Katara had. While the little girl couldn't care less about the journey, only the destination, her mentor was taking in everything with a new vitality. It was almost like she was walking backwards through time. The village looked almost exactly the same as before, but somehow more old-fashioned. Despite all of the modernizing through the world, the South Pole never seemed to age. If she'd been around during her Gran-Gran's childhood, Katara suspected this was what the village would've looked like. Children's toys littered the snow, as did snowmen and various pots and pans.

"Are we there yet?" Korra asked impatiently.

"Yes, we are," Katara said with a chuckle. Immediately, Korra yanked the satchel off of her shoulder and thrust it towards the older woman. "Come here, I want to show you something."

Katara set the bag on the ground and took Korra by the hand. Korra watched in amazement as Katara took her over a large dune of snow. On the other side were the most penguins the little Avatar had ever seen in one place. Katara smiled fondly.

"Do you want to go penguin sledding?" Katara asked.

* * *

Korra had been so excited, racing the older woman until the sun began turning the sky silver. It had been so long, so, so long for Katara since she'd been penguin sledding before. Korra had, naturally, created obstacles for her mentor to cheat. Large chunks of rock jutting out, a tiny flame to scare the penguin, walls of ice. It had been fun. Katara cheated back, making the late night game into a learning experience to help Korra learn water bending techniques.

They sat down on the snow, eating fruit from the satchel as the sun rose over the horizon. Korra wiped juice as it dribbled onto her chin and looked up at Katara, noticing how sad the elderly woman looked, how much older she looked.

"Katara, are you okay?" she asked curiously, stifling a yawn as she asked.

"Do you know what day it is, child?" Katara responded after a long, painful silence. Korra nodded slowly before responding with difficulty, due to the many syllables, "The autumnal equinox."

"Yes," Katara sighed as the little girl snuggled into her side. She reached into the bag and pulled out a portrait of herself as a younger woman, with an infant in her arms, and a man looking over them fondly.

"Is that Aang?" Korra asked, pointing at the man. Katara couldn't answer, as her throat suddenly had a large knot in it. Korra watched as Katara set the portrait against the snow dune and pulled out incense. "Can I light it?" she asked quietly. Korra didn't wait for an answer, just touched her fingers to the tips, willing the sticks to glow orange.

"Secret tunnel, secret tunnel, through the mountain, secret tunnel," Katara sang softly, until Korra fell asleep in her lap. "Happy birthday, Aang."

* * *

_**A/N: So, originally, this was going to be Korra sneaking out, but I realized she'd already been sneaking out so much that I thought it'd be sweet if Katara took her out to do this. And then the whole Aang thing popped in my head... Anyways, submit ideas!**_


End file.
